The DFiles
by LovingOn
Summary: Mulder and Scully come across a very familiar face on TV one night! unfortunately my computer had a hard drive problem so now 2 of the 3 chapters have disappeared. Luckily, it wasnt the first chapter, so its still worth reading


Usually when they came home from work at night, Fox Mulder would sit down, turn on the TV and watch it. He would watch it until he fell asleep, or atleast until he couldn't watch it any longer. Dana Scully would go upstairs and collapse onto the bed, waiting for sleep to come her way. But this time it was kind of different.

Mulder DID come into the living room, grab a beer, sit down and yank off his jacket and tie. He DID pull off his shoes and put his feet up on the coffee table. He DID undo his top button on his shirt, and he DID grab the TV remote and flick through the channels. So far, it was all normal. But then, across the TV Screen came a very familiar face.

Scully DID drag herself upstairs, get into her Pyjamas and fall onto her bed. She DID leave the light on a little bit so the warmness of the room soothed her after a long day. She DID wait for sleep to come her way and she DID nearly drop off. So far, it was all normal. But then, from downstairs she heard a bottle smash and a loud gasp.

Mulder cursed as he cleared up the smashed beer bottle with a brush and pan. He poured it into a black back and left it in the kitchen out the way before returning to the TV and snatching up the TV magazine. "SCUL-- Oh you're already here." "What happened? I heard a smash and a gasp…"

"That was me. Look, I know you're tired but you have got to see this."

He turned the TV up so she would hear it better in her sleepy state and as soon as she saw what he was talking about, she was wide awake.

"Mulder, when did you launch a TV Career?" "I wasn't aware I had! But this guy looks exactly like me. Right down to the sexy butt."

"That's a little modest."

"But you know its true."

Scully smirked, eyeing him. She then took the TV Magazine and scanned it for the channel and time. "Its called… Californication."

"I thought that was a song?"

"It is, by Red Hot Chili Peppers."

"So that's like… c--- WHOA."

"Mulder! That's totally inappropriate! How much were you getting paid?!"

"That's not me! I would have the decency to say no to the nun!"

"Change the channel! Or turn it off!"

"She's hot…" "Mulder!"

"Right, sorry."

He flicked off the TV, then going on his laptop. He was going to Google this. Scully sat down beside him yawning, reading out the information on the page about the show. "Its about this guy called Hank Moody. He's a troubled novelist whose move to California and his writer's block complicate the relationships with his ex-girlfriend Karen and his daughter Becca." She read out with a frown. "And the guy's name is David.. Du…cho…vny…"

"David Duchovny."

"You know him?"

"No, I just repeated what you said."

"Oh."

They waited as information on the show came up. There was loads of things to click on - Youtube videos, myspace pages, Wikipedia notes, eBay sales, iTunes offers, etc. "Wow, there's loads of things… click on this David guy's Wikipedia page…" Scully said, pointing to it. So he did.

"David William Duchovny is a two time Golden Globe Award-winning American Actor, best known for his roles as FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder on _The X-Files_ and as the character Hank Moody on _Californication._"

Mulder gaped. Scully blinked.

"This has got to be an X-File. Or parallel universe thing. Look! It says he portrays 'me' in a television series called The X-Files."

"I can read Mulder."

"Wow look I was on the Simpson's!"

"That's nice Mulder."

"…What's up with you?"

"Well you know im tired and your pulling pranks on me."

"What? Scully, this is real! That guy isn't me… Maybe I should track him down…"

Scully raised her eyebrows and looked away, standing up and stretching out. "Whatever. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She said with another yawn, then dragging her feet up the stairs.

"But… You saw it! You… oh never mind… Night…" Mulder sighed, spinning around in his chair in thought. He stopped, leaning towards the computer. "So… he was in Sex and the city eh?… *CLICK*"

And so the night went on.


End file.
